


end of tolls, shake of bells, time for grasps, space for spells

by ZapstarBopstar



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Multi, Open Relationships, Other, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZapstarBopstar/pseuds/ZapstarBopstar
Summary: they fall for a major elemental that is descended from space beings of a planet with twin suns
Relationships: wood man/bell keeper, wood man/bell keeper/original character





	end of tolls, shake of bells, time for grasps, space for spells

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> outside a Forest Fae event, a lonesome elemental falls; no one is around, yet there is still a sound..

this being is **tall**  
this being was _lanky_  
this spirit is tired  
this spirit was _OP_  
this creature is **sweet**  
this creature is injured  
bell keeper holds a hand out  
wood man does too  
bell keeper flushes a lot  
wood man grins at that and smirks and laughs  
bell keeper catches the elemental  
wood man _helps_ him out  
the three of them make it into a bar right before someone uses magic to help the elemental...  
the name is Osric and they talk a _lot_  
the magic wielding someone also handles the rocky pathway that caused this in the first place  
he floats away, wood man is in **_awe_**  
bell keeper is too, until Osric **giggles** in his ear;  
"would it be possible for you to give me a hug?", they ask  
"uh, well, _**why**_ -" he fumbles and wood man comes to his aid once more; "we'd **both** like one."  
this being squeezes them tight and soaks up all their reactions  
this being kisses wood man on the forehead while he relaxes in their arms  
this spirit was _**also**_ flushing  
this spirit was also overjoyed  
this creature kisses wood man's coldness away into warmth  
this creature is no longer injured and they stroke bell keeper's face **_until_** he feels centered again


End file.
